Princess Celestia (O
Note: Princess Celestia's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6 and Season 7 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Princess Celestia is an Alicorn pony, the co-ruler of Equestria alongside her younger sister Princess Luna, and the distant aunt of Princess Cadance. In addition to her responsibility of raising the sun, she has also been the teacher of Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer at different periods in time, often addressing Twilight as "my faithful student" while mentoring her. She has a pet phoenix named Philomena. Personality Princess Celestia acts as a mentor to Twilight Sparkle. She often does not directly state her goals but rather gives the advice to help her students find the answers they need. Despite being royalty, she often encourages her subjects to relax with jokes and gentle questions. She also shows great patience with any inappropriate behavior towards her. Princess Celestia displays a fun-loving side. While kindhearted and slow to anger, Celestia's patience does have its limits. When faced against the threat of Discord's return, Celestia wastes no time in demanding that Discord return the stolen Elements of Harmony. During the preparations to Shining Armor and Cadance's wedding, after Twilight accuses imposter Cadance of being evil with no evidence to back her claims, Princess Celestia, along with the others, makes clear her deep disappointment in her student and walks out on Twilight after Shining Armor and the other ponies. Celestia can also be very forgiving. She forgave her sister Luna, after she almost had brought the eternal night as Nightmare Moon. It was her who came with the idea of reforming Discord. She also forgave her older sister Ingrid for all the evil actions she did, including killing her lover. Skills Celestia is known as being one of the most powerful beings in all pony world, following the bearer of the original star seed, the Generals of Order and possibly her older sister, Ingrid. She raises the sun and she had raised the moon and stars in her sister Luna's absence. Princess Celestia's cutie mark is a stylized sun, which matches her responsibility of raising the sun. Celestia is said to have wielded the Elements of Harmony on two occasions. The first it's when she and Luna used the elements to defeat Discord and imprison him in stone. The second it was when she used the elements to banish Nightmare Moon. Celestia then explains to Twilight and her friends that she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements, as Twilight and her friends are now their bearers. Relationships Family Princess Luna Princess Luna is Celestia's younger sister and they seem to be very close. As they are the ones who raise the Sun and the Moon, they rule over Equestria. When Luna turned into Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to expel her to the Moon, something that caused her a lot of regret and sadness. Fortunately, she was able to recover her sister and the strong bound between them. Princess Ingrid Princess Ingrid is Celestia's older sister and, while they and Luna were fillies, the three were very close. However, Celestia and Ingrid fell in love for the same stallion and when Ingrid found out he was in love for her sister and not her, Ingrid broke her ties of friendship with Celestia. When Ingrid started to cause serious damages, Celestia was forced to ask the Lord of Order to stop her and, at the same time, hide the reason why Ingrid turned bad, wanting that nopony would judge her sister for what she did. When Ingrid tried to freeze Celestia and Luna, the middle sister tried to convince the older one to stop, but without success. Fortunately, Ingrid could saw the damages she was doing and was reformed. The two then reconcile. Love Interests Day Glow He was the stallion for who both Celestia and Ingrid fell in love. He falls in love for Celestia and the two started dating, but when Ingrid found out, her anguish and sadness made her try to attack Celestia, but Day Glow sacrifices himself for her, showing how he really loved Celestia. Hepheus After what happened with Day Glow, Celestia found a new love in him, but everything fell appart when the Lord of Chaos captured him for his betrayal. Family Description in the Saga Background Princess Celestia born as the second child of King Cosmos and Queen Galaxia of Equestria. When she was a filly, she used to play a lot with her two sisters, Ingrid and Luna. It is then that she and Ingrid fall in love with the same colt called Day Glow, but Celestia is the one he chooses to be his marefriend. When Ingrid finds this out, she becomes so hurted and angered that she tries to attack Celestia with her freezing powers, only to hit Day Light who tried to protect Celestia. His heart was frozen and all of her froze as well breaking then in many pieces. In order to stop her sister who was becoming a great danger, Celestia asks the Lord of Order for help, asking him to keep what turned Ingrid into Snow Queen a secret. He then sends Heartbeat to deal with her. When Discord started to spread chaos in Equestria, Celestia and Luna find the Elements of Harmony and are able to defeat him, turning him into stone. She and Luna worked together to defeat King Sombra, turning him into a shadow and imprisoning him in "the arctic north". When Luna refused to down the Moon and became Nightmare Moon, Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to banish her to the Moon. Sometime after that, she defeated Shadow Claw, the alpha pony-wolf, imprisoning him in Tartarus. Chapter "Each Star to Its Own Light" from Finding True Love After learning about the eminent invation of the Changelings and about Queen Chrysalis' secret weapon, Princess Celestia orders Star Shield to stop this, taking in the way Chrysalis' secret weapon. After getting the secret weapon that turned up to be mutant eggs, Star Shield makes sure the eggs arrives to Princess Celestia safetly before going to face the Changelings. The Life of a Young Colt In "It's a Colt", Celestia gives to his adviser, Night Light, some days off so he can be with his wife and foal. She then appears in "Love at First Sight, Part II", where Cadance confide with her about her crush on Shining. In "At the Grand Galloping Gala", Celestia receives her guests to the Grand Galloping Gala, saying then to Shining where Cadance is. In "Nomination and Rescue", Celestia notices Cadance is very worried about Shining, revealing that she already knew about they being secretly dating, having being told by Twilight. She also expels Fire Punch from the Royal Guard after witnessing what he was doing to Shining and Cadance. In "The Duty of a Royal Guard", she sends Shining in a mission to the Griffon Kingdom. Mission to the Griffon Kingdom In "The Fall of Arimaspi", she receives a visit from King Guto and his family to discuss their alliance. Twilight and Blue Sword In "A Dinner with an Unexpected Ending", Celestia tells Twilight Blue is not in Canterlot. It's hinted that she knows about the relationship between Twilight and Blue. In "The Revenge of Dark Hole", she is the one who presides the ceremony. When Dark Hole is exposed, she, Luna and Cadance tried to fight him, but him, having absorved Twilight's love, is able to stop them. In "Separated... But Not Forever", Celestia gives Blues a new mission. The Light Kingdom It's revealed that the mission Celestia gave to Blue was to go to the petrified Light Kingdom and find proof it was starting to wake up. When Blue returns with Heartbeat, Celestia is able to see that Heartbeat doesn't have her star seed. She then ask Twilight and Blue to take her with them to Ponyville and to be careful with her instable power. When the Lord of Chaos starts filling Twilight's star seed, the original star seed, with darkness, the same starts to happen to the other alicorn princesses' star seeds. The process is stopped when Twilight is able to defeat the Lord of Chaos. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Power of the Key of Tartarus", Celestia receives the guests to the Grand Galloping Gala, like Golden Paladin, Heartbeat, Shining, Cadance, Twilight and Blue. In "The Predators of the Night", before Celestia can raise the Sun in the Summer Sun Celebration, her old foe, Shadow Claw, appears and is able to kidnap her in order to prevent the Sun from raising. He then turns her into a pony-wolf to make her be under his control. When Luna and Mirror Coat tries to rescue her, she try to attack Luna, but Mirror Coat is able to imprison her in a mirror until the curse over her is broken. In "The Return of the Sirens", Celestia and Luna are able to recognize the Sirens and try to do something, but Golden Paladin, Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane, who are under the Siren's influence, stop them. In "A Queen a Little Off", the Queen of Hearts takes Celestia's heart and demands her own heart back from Purple Smoke in exchange for Celestia's. After getting her heart, the Queen returns Celestia's heart. While Twilight and the Generals are dealing with the Queen of Hearts, who is using Purple Smoke to find the Well of Wonder to return to Wonderland, Celestia and Luna go recover their castle, where they face Fire Punch. After defeating him, Celestia is able to find and recover Purple Smoke's heart, releasing him from the Queen of Hearts' control. In "Prison-Book Escape", she helps fighting against the Dragon King. In "Cold Loneliness", she and Luna are frozen by their oldest sister, Ingrid, who wants them to pay for betraying her. When Ingrid is reformed by Twilight, she unfreezes her sisters and reconcile with them. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Celestia, Ingrid and Luna have their lights taken by Perfect Scale and, without them, they turn into black stone. They are freed when Twilight recovers and delivers their lights. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with her sisters. In "Cold Heart", Celestia goes to Ingrid's room where she finds her preparing herself to go to a lunch with Freezing Burn, saying that she is happy for Ingrid that she is getting over Day Glow's death. This leeds to a little argument between them that ends with Ingrid apologizing to Celestia for what she said. When Ingrid exits to go to Oldermank, Celestia notices that she will still hear about the relationship between her older sister and Freeze Burn. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "The Power of Seeing", Celestia is informed that Changelings took the mutated eggs back, what leaves her very concern. In "Gloomy News", Celestia goes to the Light Kingdom to inform Twilight about Chrysalis' mutated eggs, explaining before the role her grandfather had to get them. She also informs her about the fact that Medusa had her powers strenghtened. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, when the Lord of Chaos starts to torment the mysterious prisioner, the latter says Celestia’s name and she is able to sense that something is not right. Luna, seeing that, thinks Celestia needs some rest, what she ends up agreeing with. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Celestia receives a summoning from King Aspen to a summit of regents in Trottinghan. She, accompanied by her sister and two guards, goes there, where she reunites with the other regents. In “Discuss Between Regents”, Celestia participates in the summit, where she comes in Ingrid’s defense when her past as Snow Queen is touched by Hard Stone. Due to her leadership skills and experience in dealing with the Lord of Chaos’ villains, she is chosen as the leader of the united force organized to fight the Lord of Chaos. In “The Power of the Regents”, Celestia replies to Luna’s statement that the kingdoms should had strengthen their relationships that make the kingdoms of the Enchanted Forest forget about their differences and create ties of trust is not something that can be done easily. She also smiled before Strongpaw’s question to Hard Stone. Like the others present at the time of Petal Sprout’s appearance, several clones start growing on her, draining her energy. Eventually, she is able to dispose of them. When the General of Chaos appears, Celestia finds him familiar, but she can’t say why. In “Declaration of War”, Celestia watches the General of Chaos revealing his master’s plan about using Ten-Tails to enact a curse that will put everypony in an illusionary peace in order to control them and declaring war when she and the other regents refused to give him Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails. After this, she then agrees with the formation of an alliance to fight the Lord of Chaos’ evil plan and she tells she finds King Aspen a better choice to be the leader of the alliance, what the others end up agreeing with. In “The Regents’ Decision”, she attends a meeting between regents in Thicket to discuss the upcoming war. In "The Submission of the General of Death", Celestia discuss with the other regents what will they do now, agreeing with letting Hard Stone go check on the island. In “The Strange Disease”, Celestia watches as the Wild Isle is approaching the Alliance’s headquarters. Then, she watches Golden Paladin warning Twilight about Gentle Light and the reincarnated beings, seeming to know the Reincarnated Curse. Later, she attends a meeting with the other regents before the beginning of the war. In "The War Begins", Celestia tells Twilight about her love story with Hepheus and, when the Alliance's units advance to war, she watches them at the headquarters. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Pony-Wolves